1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a data processing system including a plurality of processors and a controllable arrangement, telecommunication switching equipment. The processors control the arrangement through execution of a plurality of programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Such a data processing system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,315, issued to S. Kobus et al. In this known system the controllable arrangement is in the form of telecommunication switching equipment and each of the processors is able to execute all of the programs needed to control all the operations required to establish a call communication through said switching equipment, or the like. Although each processor is able to completely control a call communication independently from another processor, inhibiting means have been provided in each processor to prevent a processor from executing simultaneously with another processor a program which controls the execution of switching operations in the switching equipment since this would otherwise lead to conflicting situations. A drawback of this known system is therefore that not only inhibiting means are required but that also each processor has to reckon with the other processors before being able to execute the last mentioned program.